


宠物守则

by Tina1997



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina1997/pseuds/Tina1997
Summary: 十几年前的最终决战后，全世界都以为Harry死去了。直到有一天，Scorpius遇到了Albus





	

  全世界都知道马尔福先生有一只猫。  
  乌黑皮毛，翠绿双眼，调皮捣蛋，看不出来血统的家猫。  
  马尔福先生要把它宠上了天。每一个来到马尔福庄园的人都要接受它刁难，但是马尔福先生永远对此视而不见。  
  昔日的好友都对他的选择翻白眼，帕金森家的小姐抱着一只名贵的波斯猫对他说：“德拉科，你真是无可救药了。”  
  但是当他抱着那只猫时，没人会怀疑他爱它。  
  “波特，有人怀疑我不爱你。”他在黑猫耳边小声说。  
  于是那只黑猫张牙舞爪地扑过去。

“当它用它漂亮的眼睛盯着你，小声喵呜时，你就发现你这辈子都逃不掉了。”  
那是在霍格沃兹时，一个斯莱特林的学长告诉他的。那时那只橘猫就那样窝在学长的怀里。  
而那个学长这辈子做过的唯二的最不斯莱特林的事就是娶了个赫奇帕奇的新娘。女孩平凡无奇就像那只橘猫，婚礼当天据说那只肥猫背上绑着缎带背着戒指来到这对新人面前，学长吻上女孩时他那可怜的父亲咣地一声晕倒在地。  
德拉科没有机会去验证后面那些是不是真的，他们一同死在了那段黑暗时期，相拥赴死，橘猫趴在学长的肩头。  
“……德拉科？”  
被他堵在墙角的波特喊着他的名字，尾音小小地上翘。  
……至少前面那部分是真的。  
德拉科看着那对被他喊作蛤蟆绿的眼睛，没由来觉得它们漂亮得惊人。  
梅林的内裤……

不，德拉科不喜欢，也不讨厌猫。  
但这不妨碍他喜欢救世主。

他们开始偷偷摸摸地约会，级长的身份和隐身衣真是好用，尤其是他们晚上的时候。  
“说真的今天我真想把你摁在墙上吻，你不知道那个赫奇帕奇女孩又在看你了。”  
“闭嘴吧马尔福要点脸好吗。”  
“不要了～”  
“你……！”

白天里他们伪装成仇敌，夜晚他们在黑暗中亲吻，抚摸。每次欢爱后哈利会靠在他的胸前小小地喘息，吐息扫过的每一片肌肤都会热起来，男孩的手无意识搭在他的腰间，身体蜷缩起来。德拉科把鼻尖埋进那头鸦羽般的黑发，牛奶的香味缠绕上来。救世主又在用那种廉价的洗发露了。  
德拉科全然没察觉到自己是再用怎样一种姿态在那窝被他嘲笑了几年的乱发里磨蹭。  
就像一个死要面子非说自己不喜欢猫暗地里却会偷偷撸猫的人。  
那一刻他觉得之前他们斗了几年简直就是浪费时光。

马尔福先生爱他的猫，就连他的儿子都嫉妒这一点。  
“父亲记得他的猫吃没吃饭，从来记不住我到底饿不饿。”斯科皮一脸郁卒地对每个人这么说。  
言下之意我到底我是不是你亲生的。

德拉科一直觉得哈利瘦的像只小鸡仔，个子小小还纤细无比。  
以前他只会放肆嘲笑，现在他只想把哈利喂胖。每当他带着这种念头在哈利腰上又揉又捏时，哈利就会在他身上又抓又打。  
好好好你不矮。

格兰芬多的每个人都发现哈利多了一个秘密追求者，隔三差五变着花样给救世主送来各种零食。甚至连带着海德薇也胖了一圈。肥嘟嘟的猫头鹰停在哈利手臂上活像个雪球。  
很显然救世主对这个人芳心暗许，不然为什么每次收到东西脸都要炸红。

有一天哈利终于在床上发飙了。  
“如果你再这么送下去全校都知道我们在一起了。”  
“哦，那正好。”德拉科搂着哈利，“那样就没人和我抢你了。”  
“滚开，马尔福。”  
“抱歉，不可能。”他再一次吻上去。

哈利说的对，他们当然不能公开。这由不得德拉科。

 

猫儿趴在他的膝头咪呜咪呜咪呜地叫。马尔福先生一手挠着它的下巴，一手飞快地签着文件。  
秘书站在一旁拘谨地等着答复。猫儿发出呼噜噜的声音，翻个身示意要挠肚皮。  
没人会责怪这只猫没有教养。  
房间里的钟滴答滴答走过。

 

当他看见邓布利多跌落塔楼时，他只能僵硬地被斯内普拖走。  
这下全世界都会认为他杀了邓布利多。  
但没几个人知道他有多么厌恶黑魔王。

 

父亲死时他以为自己也将是这个下场。母亲说父亲临死前挣扎了很久，妄图把儿子犯下的错揽到自己身上。  
德拉科只能抱紧了母亲。  
无处可逃。或许未来他也会是这个下场，死在黑暗中，渐渐腐烂，最后化为尘土。  
也许这省了哈利的阿瓦达。

后来是斯内普带着他来到凤凰社。  
吐真剂，牢不可破咒……只要他们不问他“你是否爱着哈利”，他就表现得天衣无缝。  
遗憾的是这些时候哈利不在场。德拉科永远都知道他是冲在前线的那一个。万幸他不在，德拉科不知道哈利见到自己会不会直接一个阿瓦达。至少他看凤凰社众人的眼中都有这个想法。  
不过很不幸，当天晚上哈利就回来了。灰头土脸，脏兮兮的，他几乎是冲着去找德拉科。  
房门被咣一声撞开，狼狈的救世主就这么气喘吁吁地看着他。扔在以前也许这会一堆嘲讽已经脱口而出，但是德拉科张了张嘴，一句话也说不出来。  
接着他就被抱住了。  
“我看见卢修斯他……他……我还以为你也……”低下头他能看见哈利的镜片碎了一块，多亏镜框卡着才没有掉落。

德拉科用很大的力气抱紧哈利，肋骨相撞，这个拥抱疼的让人发抖，但没人想结束它。

 

“斯科皮少爷说明天要带一位朋友来家里过圣诞节。”秘书接过文件时告诉他。  
“知道了。”

德拉科想起来那个黑色的圣诞节。  
那一天没有圣诞树，没有成对的礼物和晚宴，只有一场又一场的战斗。小少爷冲在最前面，几乎每一个食死徒都看见了他的叛变。  
他不介意，反正他正有此意。  
他手中的魔杖成为了吐信的毒蛇，所到之处无人生还。

凤凰社的所有人都看见了，浑身是血的小少爷冲进地牢，抱出了奄奄一息的救世主。

他用他自己也听不到的声音向梅林祈求他不要带走哈利。  
求你了，梅林，求你。  
那个圣诞节，德拉科的礼物是一个苏醒过来的哈利。

“结束之后你就嫁给我吧，哈利。”  
“我不要穿婚纱！”  
“好的马尔福夫人。”  
“滚！”

 

黑猫咬着他的衣角，咪呜咪呜地磨蹭，在所有来客面前放肆撒娇。  
没人会责怪它没有教养。

三年前潘西把它带到德拉科面前，近乎恳求地让德拉科看看他。  
“看看他，德拉科，看他的眼睛。”  
黑色的小毛团在女孩的掌心细声细气咪呜一声，拿祖母绿的眼睛看着金发的男人。  
潘西看着男人渐渐亮起来的眼睛，几乎落下泪来。

德拉科给小黑猫套上白色的外套。麻瓜们会给他们的宠物穿衣服，现在他也喜欢这样。挺好看的。  
他想象如果哈利穿上了白色的长袍站在他身边会是什么样。  
那会是全世界最美的珍宝。

十二年前最终决战之后，人们只找到了伏地魔的尸体，和一支断成两截的魔杖。  
那个绿眼睛的男孩最终生死不明

“走吧波特。”  
“喵”


End file.
